<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soul's Reneissance by sasoriseyeballs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997631">Soul's Reneissance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasoriseyeballs/pseuds/sasoriseyeballs'>sasoriseyeballs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Genocide, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, ghoul!Naruto, time traveller naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasoriseyeballs/pseuds/sasoriseyeballs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story so bear with me. [ I was just bored ]<br/>And english is not my first language so i often use google translate for this</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story so bear with me. [ I was just bored ]<br/>And english is not my first language so i often use google translate for this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Naruto and Inu were in a 6 story building near the outskirts of konoha gazing at the village. It was Inu’s turn to look after little Naruto. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ne ne, Inu-san, what does dying feel like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asked the little blonde kid</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most people describe it as an eternal rest, naru-chan. What brought this up? Asked Inu, feeling concerned</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I get to sleep forever if I die then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inu nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep forever, huh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sleep forever? Maybe, just maybe it will make me feel better” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thought the little kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then he jumps off the window.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IMPORTANT!!!</p><p> </p><p>Just to clarify, I will use they/them pronouns for kurama for now but it will change in future chapters depending on their gender.</p><p>Yes, Kurama is genderfluid (am i right with this one)</p><p>and I will use Kyuubi's canon name (Kurama) bcs I don't rlly like other names I sometimes read in other fanfiction.</p><p>This is my first fic and I'm still learning how to write stories so I'm sorry and pls bear with me. And please feel free to correct me if I get anything wrong on the pronouns/grammar etc. And short chapters for now.</p><p>Thanks a bunch!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with centuries of experience, the Kyuubi no kitsune had no idea what to do. He was sleeping in the pathetic excuse of his host's mindscape and then he felt him jump. He attempted to save him anyways. With a burst of demonic chakra, he felt Naruto's organs restart and sighed in relief (</span>
  <em>
    <span>not that he would ever admit that, ever. They're the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune, as if they would ever fail</span>
  </em>
  <span>) though the feeling was quickly washed away with horror as their host's organs start to fail and fall apart. With all those years he spent around, Kurama never learned that brute force does not always work. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thus the death of Uzumaki Naruto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Uzumaki Naruto, the one who absorbed Kaguya and spent years of his life as a bodiless being</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>a ghost, perhaps?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And took over the bodies of Narutos in Alternate Dimensions and lived with different professions</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>take that teme! I’m a God now...kind of</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span>has been waiting for this moment. He mourned for Naruto's death and proceeded to inhabit his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s get to work, Kurama”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If ur confused, Spirit Naruto which includes Kurama took over young Naruto's body after he died.</p><p>I'm sorry that I didn't write Kakashi or Hiruzen's point of view for this chapter. I didn't know what to write yet so I'll put it in the next chapter instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>